Something Beautiful
by Totoromo
Summary: Yumichika helps Nemu learn some new things, only to discover that she's after something a little different than he was offering. How many different types of love are there? YumichikaxNemu. One sided YumichikaxIkkaku mentioned.


**Title: **Something Beautiful

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Warning: **Non graphic sexual situations

**Description: **Yumichika helps Nemu learn some new things, only to discover that she's after something a little different than he was offering. How many different types of love are there? YumichikaxNemu. One sided YumichikaxIkkaku mentioned.

_**A/N:**__ One shot. I'm considering doing a sequel but liked the way that this stands on its own._

**Something Beautiful**

* * *

Yumichika always hated going to Squad 12, and he wasn't really sure why it was that he had to go to deliver this packet as opposed to some unranked sop. As he entered the main laboratory he paused, trying to recall which way to go. He supposed he could just grab one of these scurrying lab coats around him and force one of them deliver it. "You," he said, grabbing the sleeve of a passing scientist.

"Yumichika," he heard a voice call out to him. He let go of the man and turned to see Lieutenant Kurotsuchi approaching him. He wasn't sure why she had called him by his first name since they were not close, but she was very beautiful and he liked the way that it rolled off her tongue.

"I'm supposed to deliver this," he started to hand her the papers but she merely began to walk away.

"Follow me," she said.

He almost refused but then shrugged and decided to do it anyways. It's not like there was anything exciting waiting for him back at Squad 11.

She has really nice legs, he thought to himself. I wonder how it is that she is allowed to wear such a modified uniform. I guess it helps when your father is captain and when he's also horrifying. Father is the right term right? There were all sorts of odd rumors about their relationship.

Nemu stopped as they started to pass through a long row of lab stations, odd equipment all around them. "I realize that I'm not quite sure how to do this," she said.

"How to do what?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"I've heard that there's a specific way for a woman to walk when she is indicating her interest to a man," Nemu said.

That brought a smile to Yumichika's face. "Let me show you," he said. "It's a swaying of the hips like this," he demonstrated. "You can do it by crossing your ankles more than you usually do, and balancing more towards the front of your foot. Make sure the movement is fluid. Now you try."

She did, sashaying down the aisle. Yumichika had been more forceful with his walk, she was more sinuous. "Beautiful," he said with admiration. He looked around. "It seems that you've drawn some attention to yourself." It was true; the scientists around them were definitely all eyes.

"I would imagine some of it is for you," Nemu said. Yumichika flushed happily under the compliment although he had no doubt that it was true. Of course he would draw attention. "Who cares what those in the shadows think though," she continued.

"Indeed," he agreed with her completely. Those too ugly to be in the light should always be ignored. He followed her again as they continued walking. "Where are we going?"

"To my office," she answered.

Once they arrived, she turned and faced him. "I have a request," she said.

"Yes?"

"Well you see, there are many things I do not know, and I am a very curious person by nature," Nemu stated.

"What would you like to know?" Yumichika asked.

"I was hoping that you would teach me about kissing," she said. "I've never been kissed," she explained.

"That is truly a crime," Yumichika said with a slight fluttering in his stomach as he sidled nearer to her.

"Obviously there's no one around here that would be suitable," Nemu continued.

"Obviously," Yumichika shuddered as he thought about what the average Squad 12 member looked like.

"So I was hoping that you could teach me," she said.

"I guess it's my lucky day then," Yumichika replied happily.

"Actually, I made a list of likely candidates. You were at the top. I've been waiting for a chance to speak to you."

"Even better," he said, approaching her. "I think you'll find me a good teacher."

He felt her stiffen a little as he got close. So innocent, he thought. How very lovely. "One thing you should remember is that a kiss is more than the sum of its parts. I imagine that you assume it is just two lips meeting?"

"More or less," Nemu answered.

"For one thing, there are many types of kisses. For another, there is much more to it than that," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly, but not kissing her. "For instance, people are not normally this close."

"No," she breathed.

"So there are things you are experiencing now that aren't common to you. You are feeling my body heat, the feel of my cheek on yours…" Yumichika explained.

"I like the way you smell," she said.

And I really love how often you compliment me, Yumichika thought. He pulled back a little and kissed her delicately, moving slowly to not startle her.

"The first kiss is somewhat of an experiment," he said, removing his lips from hers, but remaining very close. "You are testing exactly what it is you're supposed to do. You need to get things right like how strong or soft your lips should be and awkward things like how to not click your teeth together or hit your noses."

She didn't say anything, just looked up at him slightly flushed.

"The second kiss will be a little more exploratory," Yumichika was rather enjoying this. He kissed her again, taking more time than the last kiss, tasting her, feeling the warmth of her mouth.

When he pulled back she was still looking at him, her eyes bright. He wondered how far he should take it. Without saying anything this time he kissed her along her jaw line and down her neck. She gasped and clutched at him. He had to smile at that. This was really too enjoyable. In fact, possibly a little too enjoyable because he was beginning to have thoughts that probably shouldn't be crossing his mind while in someone's office. He decided he would go slow to see what she was comfortable with. He touched his hand to her check. Her complexion was so very perfect, her face cool despite the two bright spots on her cheek. He kissed her, this time lightly moving his tongue into her mouth and along her tongue, allowing his hand to travel down to the small of her back, pulling her into him. She made a small noise.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

He gently kissed her forehead, and then the lids of her eyes. He was delighted to find that when he did that he could feel her own lips pressing onto his own neck near his collarbone. He had known he was having fun, but it wasn't until her felt her act on her own accord that he started to really feel the need to have her, to touch her, to see her pale white body naked. He kissed her on the mouth again, passionately this time. He felt his hands begin to go down her back, wanting to run his hands up her legs and under that adorably short kimono before he realized he was probably about to go farther than she had intended. He withdrew, watching her, trying to keep the intensity out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think I was about to get carried away," he admitted, panting slightly.

"Actually, I have another favor to ask you," she said.

* * *

"Well, you sure look happy," Captain Zaraki as Yumichika walked into his office and plopped down on the couch next to Ikkaku.

"Maybe they drugged him," Ikkaku suggested.

"No actually…" Yumichika paused. "Is the lieutenant around?"

"No, I'm not sure where she is," Kenpachi answered.

"The reason I am happy is because Nemu Kurotsuchi and I really hit it off and made out in her office for awhile. Just before I left she asked me if I wanted to come over after work for sex," Yumichika said.

"What? Just like that?" Ikkaku said incredulous. Kenpachi chuckled.

"Yeah, I told her that it was usually customary to say 'for dinner' and she said, 'do you want to come over for dinner and sex?'"

"Wow," Ikkaku said, envious. It was never that easy for him, sadly.

"It's nice to find a woman who knows what she wants," Kenpachi said.

"So anyways, I'm looking forward to tonight," Yumichika said with a smile.

* * *

"These are your quarters?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes, though I don't usually sleep here. I have my own room at my fathers', he likes for me to stay close. I do come here to relax or have lunch though," Nemu answered.

"Did you decorate it yourself?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You have exquisite taste," he complimented.

"Thank you," Nemu said. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm not particularly hungry yet," Yumichika answered. Not for food anyways, not when he'd been thinking about her all day. "Tell me what exactly it is that you want me to do?" he asked.

"As much as possible," she said.

"What a beautiful answer," he said, leaning in towards her.

* * *

"You look a little tired," Captain Zaraki said.

"Mm, yes," Yumichika yawned.

"He came back just in time for a shower and breakfast," Ikkaku said with a little jealousy in his voice.

"She asked me if I could stay, and I assumed that she just wanted me to be there to cuddle with in the morning. Instead she woke me up every couple of hours for more," Yumichika explained.

Ikkaku sighed. "See, I always thought she might be creepy because of her dad, guess I shouldn't have shied away."

"Ha," Yumichika said. "Don't think that you would've had a chance! She's way out of your league."

* * *

"Yumichika," Nemu called out.

"Nemu!" he greeted her.

"Do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Of course, follow me," he said, leading her to a small grassy area around a small pond.

He sat down leaning against a tree. "Have a seat," he gestured.

"Here?" she asked, sitting between his legs.

"Yes, now just lean back on me," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

It was nice day. It would have been too warm except that a cool breeze was gently moving through the grass and trees. They sat for several minutes, not talking.

"Is this what dating someone would be like?" Nemu asked.

"Well, this would be one part of dating someone," Yumichika said. He knew that they'd had had a no strings attached thing last week, but he'd been wanting to find her and talk to her again. She was elegant and attractive, had great taste and dressed beautifully. Also, he thought to himself smiling, she was a very quick learner and very experimental with sex. She was very vocal too, which had been as surprising as it had been pleasant. Well, pleasant wouldn't really be the word, amazingly sexy would be closer. He could still his name ringing in his ears as she cried it out in the throes of passion. It would be a lot of fun to spend some time with her, despite her crazy father.

"I wanted to give you several days before I talked to you about this," she said.

That would be my line, Yumichika thought.

"When I said that had done research and that you were at the top of my list, you probably assumed that I only meant as far as looks," she said. "The truth is that I also was taking something else into account."

He couldn't see her face and wondered what she was getting at.

"I know that you love someone that you can never have," she said.

In an unconscious move on his part he gripped her a little harder.

"I guess…I guess it's probably fairly obvious to most people that I love him," Yumichika said after getting a hold of his emotions. "He only likes women though, and there's no real way of changing that. Believe me, I've tried," he tried to laugh wryly at that.

"Do you not sleep with men because of him?" she asked.

It wasn't really her business, but it was so rare that he actually talked about this with anyone. "I've always found both sexes attractive, but yes. I don't date men anymore because I always compare them to Ikkaku. It doesn't really seem fair to anyone, so I avoid it."

"I love someone that I can never have too," she said.

He wanted to ask her who, but he imagined that she wouldn't answer.

She stood up, turning and facing him. "I want to be your lodestar, the thing that you always return to."

"What?" he asked.

"No matter who you go with, or where you are, I want to be there for you. If you just want someone to talk to, someone to sleep with, or someone to just be there while you do nothing, I want to be that person for you."

"Nemu…" Yumichika said.

"I thought that there was no reason for the two of us to never have anything," Nemu said. "I am a hard person to reach. I don't feel things very often. I doubt that I will ever love someone else like I love this person. I think that you are the same. Even though you cannot have him, you stay around Ikkaku because you know that there is no one else for you."

Yumichika didn't say anything.

"So why not find a little bit of happiness for ourselves?" she offered. "Imagine an elaborately made cloth, hand dyed and painted, completely perfect and beautiful. The dressmaker makes a kimono from it and sells it, but there are scraps left. The scraps seem too precious to throw out, but there is not enough to make much out of it, so she makes herself a scarf."

"Relationships don't work that way," he said.

"It wouldn't keep her warm or covered if that was all she had, but at least she has something. Something beautiful," Nemu continued.

She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Yumichika."

"That…don't say that…you don't mean it! You just said that you could never feel for another what you feel for your true love!" Yumichika felt angry, agitated.

"Of course not but that doesn't mean I can't feel something. I've decided to love you, and I will."

"It doesn't work that way!" he yelled.

"I know that you're mad, but I want you to know that I mean it. Whether or not you decide to respond I've already made my decision. I will always be yours, I will always wait for you," Nemu said calmly.

"Don't do that to yourself, because I'm not interested," Yumichika said, getting up and starting to walk away. He paused. "I know that some relationships are built on lies, but to have one that is nothing but a lie…I have no interest in a relationship built completely on using each other," he laughed bitterly and left.

* * *

"Nice," Ikkaku said, looking over the drunken woman who had jumped up on the table next to them, lifting her kimono to reveal her legs. Her friends pulled her down and quieted her down.

"I guess, though her legs aren't nearly as nice as…" Yumichika didn't finish.

"Talking about your lodestar?" Ikkaku grinned. Yumichika had given him some of the details of what had happened between him and Nemu, but obviously not all.

"Your what?" Renji asked.

"Lodestar. It's the star that guides you home, or to your dreams, the one that is always in the sky above your head," Yumichika said.

"You have one of those?" Rangiku said with a laugh.

"Yes," Yumichika said seriously.

The others at the table got quiet and looked at him.

"She said that she wanted to be the one that was always there for me, the one I could always go to no matter what I've done, or how long I've been gone," Yumichika said, tracing his finger over his glass. "She was trying to tell me something, and I ignored her. Do you know that when she told me that she loved me, I laughed and walked away?"

They all stared at him.

"Yeah, I know," he said, standing up. "The thing is, when I go back to her tonight after not talking to her three months, after walking away and leaving her cold, I know she won't even bring it up. I know that she will still be there for me like she said she would."

He started to leave. Ikkaku grabbed his wrist. "You better be right about that, Yumichika," Ikkaku said. "She's the type that could you kill you in your sleep without a second thought if she's holding a grudge."

"Humf," Yumichika snorted a sad laugh. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow then."

Yumichika could hear the group behind him start to chatter, asking Ikkaku for details, trying to figure out who it was he was going to.

* * *

He knew from his visit before that all he would have to do it show up at her quarters. She wouldn't be there of course; she'd explained that she usually wasn't. However, Yumichika knew that there were alarms that would alert her that someone had entered. All he had to do was wait.

She came after not too long. She didn't say anything as she came in the door. He walked to her and held her to himself tightly. "If nothing else, we can have each other," he said finally, his face buried in her hair.

"It will be something beautiful that is ours and no one else's," Nemu said.

"Nemu, I love you," Yumichika whispered.

"I love you too, Yumichika," Nemu whispered back.


End file.
